Scenario Mission 10 - The Shuddering Mountain (Part 1)
Mission Rewards Expert difficulty: Gouf Custom (Norris Packard Custom) coupon. It's also possible to receive the actual blueprint, but that's very rare. Any difficulty: Zaku Cannon blueprint. Mission Objectives Phase 1: Destroy 3 mine shafts. Phase 2: Destroy 4 mine shafts. Phase 3: Stop Norris Packard from destroying 6 Mass Production Guntanks, and destroy him once he engages you in battle. Suggested items Teleports: These can be useful to escape an air strike. Dummies (for higher difficulties): To distract Norris Packard once he starts fighting the players. Sugested units for expert difficulty Apsalus II or units with stun. Paper units with powerful ranged weapons that don't knock down enemies. Note: A team with less than 3 stun units will have a harder time fighting Norris. About the mission Enemy units: On phases 1 or 2, there will be 2 types of units: Zaku II and Dom. There will be melee and ranged versions of both of them. The ranged zakus won't move and will only shoot with machine gun. Their damage won't be a problem if you don't let them shoot for very long. The melee zaku will follow you around trying to attack you. The ranged dom won't move and will only shoot with his bazooka, which stuns you for a moment on expert difficulty. That can be dangerous if you're targeted for an air strike. The melee dom will follow you around trying to attack you. The enemy units won't switch targets until that player dies or is knocked down. At that point they'll pick another player to attack. Air strikes: Note: during the mission you can hold the tab button to see the list of players and which number they were assigned. The player on top is nº1 and the player on the bottom is nº4. During phases 1 and 2, Michelle will periodically announce an air strike and call a player by his number. This means missles will drop at the player's location a few seconds later. The missles will damage both YOU and the enemies, and will kill instantly anything they hit. You have to avoid being hit by them at all costs. Use beam specs or teleports if you feel that you won't run away in time. Strategy for expert difficulty Phases 1 & 2 Phase 1 and 2 are pretty much the same: you have to destroy the mine shafts. However, they have too much health to be destroyed normally. Instead, you'll stand close to them, so that the air strikes hit and destroy them for you (don't forget to run away; the missles kill players and enemies alike). Once Michelle calls the first player, you'll be able to predict who's next, since the order is always 1-2-3-4-1-etc (note that it doesn't always start with player 1). It's a good idea to kill the melee enemies on sight because if a player is knocked down at the wrong time they won't be able to escape the bombs. If you're using an Apsalus II, use these 2 phases to get your health low enough to unlock infinite ammo. The ranged Doms usually get the job done, if you let them crit you, but the ranged zakus help aswell. Be careful, since they will only stop attacking you when you get knocked down. Phase 3 Now is the time to face Norris Packard. If he succeeds in destroying 6 Guntanks, you'll fail the mission. Once he shows up, he'll immediate head to a guntank and try to kill it. The player's job is to keep him stunned (which is why at least 2 apsalus spamming their beam are needed) while damaging him. After a while, he's going to teleport away and head for another guntank (he always teleports to the same places in the same order, so players with enough experience in this mission should try to rebember where he'll go next and intercept him as soon as possible). While doing this, DO NOT KNOCK HIM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT. Doing so will allow him to kill the guntanks while he's invulerable after standing up and will make it harder to catch again. Once most of his health is gone, he'll say something about the Kergelen taking off in 20 minutes. At this point, he won't go after the Guntanks anymore; instead, he'll fight the players. Shortly after, he'll teleport away one last time and when he comes back, you won't be able to stun him anymore. If your team has a unit that isn't apsalus, he should try to protect their team members from Norris, since he can easily kill a player with low health. A good strategy is standing on top of the highway bridge. This will sometimes make Norris go underneath it and get stuck because he won't be able to hit his target. Then, the players who are not being targeted will get off the bridge and finish him off without melee or weapons that knock down.